Seeing Red
by PinkSugar1314
Summary: Twilight was murdered. Someone did it. Pinkie and Rainbow are determined to find out who is killing before the killings get everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing Red

Twilight's life flashed before her eyes. Her mom, her father, her brother, Pinkie, Dash, AJ, and Rare. Her favorite ponies. What would they do without her? She turned her head slowly and felt her neck break against the water. And who would tell them who murdered her?

Twilight's body lay on the river bank. It was pale and suffering from its head to its hoofs. Her wings were broken and one was ripped in half. Her last thought was "dear Celestia" before she smacked on the ground and her head broke open.

Pinkie was hopping along the trail. Twi was last seen here. She saw a trail of red liquid leading to a tree. She followed it. It curved past the tree and stopped, Pinkie looked up, she screamed loud.

In Ponyville, Dash heard the screaming and flapped her wings. She flew over the forest and saw a pink figure. She flew down to find out what was wrong.

"Pinkie! What is wrong?" she asked as the pink mare dove in her arms. Pinkie Pie lifted one hoof and pointed to the tree. Dash got a bad feeling when she saw all that blood.

"I can show you. If you want me too." Pinkie said sniffling up tears. Pinkie stood and the blue mare followed her. Pinkie stopped and pointed to a reddish purple mare dead on the ground.

"Oh My Celestia!" Rainbow yelled as she realized that it was Twilight stained with blood. Pinkie burst into tears again and Rainbow screamed with anger. She was clearly murdered, but by who?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Warning! This chapter will contain many murders, they will be full of blood and gore. That is your warning

After finding out Twi was murdered, her friends all put their anger in their work. Dash would make the weather fit her moods, it rained a lot in Ponyville. Fluttershy locked herself in her cottage. Instead of bucking apples, AJ broke every tree, she had to stop or she would have cut every tree down. Rarity made so many purple dresses, her hooves were stabbed with pins all the time. Pinkie, poor Pinkie made cakes, cupcakes, cake balls, and cream puffs in the shape of Twilight, she even made a life-size Twilight cake. They did not see each other for a week.

It was than the day before the funeral and the mane 6 5, the mane 5 were going to sleepover at Sugarcube Corner. AJ packed her saddlebags and galloped to Sugarcube Corner.

"Pinkie? You in here?" She walked outside to the outside seating. Pinkie was on the floor, it looked like a glass jar had been broken over her head. AJ put her hoof on her neck to see if she was alive. She was breathing. AJ turned her head back to the dinning room and saw something she wished she had not.

Bon Bon, Photo Finish, Diamond Tiara, and Mayor Mare's bodies lay there. The mayor's and Photo Finish's bodies looked like they had been dragged here. Lyra was crying in the corner.

"Lyra, Tell me what happened!" AJ yelled.

" a masked pony came… Bonnie and I were just eating, and the pony grabbed that little filly and threw her against the wall. Pinkie came in to see what was going on, the pony took the jar out of her hoof and smashed it over her head. She was knocked out and thrown outside. The pony killed Bonnie and pulled the mayor's and Photo's bodies in here." She stopped for a second, "the pony did not hurt me… Bonnie was my best friend! I loved her like a sister!" Lyra started losing her calmness and cried.

"I'm so sorry sugar cube. I don't know what I would have done if the pony killed Pinkie."

"The pony was a mare, I can tell you that. And she was a pegasus" Lyra said as Rainbow and Fluttershy walked in. They saw what happened, Fluttershy stood paralyzed with fear, Rainbow saw Pinkie and started to cry.

"No Dash, Pinkie is not dead. Just unconscious." AJ informed.

"What the hay is going on here?" Somepony asked

From the ground Pinkie looked up, "Twilight?!"

㈈7㈈7㈈7 3 hours before

"Rarity is going to die. Is that clear? I brought you back from the dead, so you will obey. If you succeed on killing Celestia later, the nightmare will be able to turn you into Nightmare Sparkle." The killer said

"Yes." Said Twilight


	3. Chapter 3

Hi,

Here's the link to the file:

redir?page=view&resid=906F97061C91C54C!114&authkey=!ANJzk55sonpnJWM

Shared from Word for Android /getword 


End file.
